<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited by Carerra_os</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686537">Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os'>Carerra_os</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove Tumblr Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, Short One Shot, reunited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Billy reuniting during a zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove Tumblr Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reunited</p><p> </p><p>Billy cannot believe his eyes,  he was sure, so sure that he had lost Steve back in Hawkins. So sure he would never get to see Steve again, so sure that if he ever did it would be just the rotting shell of him. That was three fucking years ago, three years of barely surviving, because Billy had given up actually trying to live when he lost Steve.</p><p>But here he is, Steve Harrington covered in the brains of the zombie he just bashed with his nail bat that Billy would recognize anywhere coming to Billy's rescue, staring at Billy like he thinks he is hallucinating. He has that wobble to his bottom lip that Billy knows means he is over wheeled with emotions, god Billy is just as overwhelmed, he has missed him. Billy does not care about the gore covering both of them as he grabs for Steve. </p><p>Steve hesitates, eyes going wide at the first touch of Billy's hands, he blinks widely at Billy with those big bambi eyes for a long moment before sinking into Billy's embrace. Steve's arms go tight around Billy, holding on for dear life as those emotions well up in him and he is crying against Billy's shoulder. Billy is no better, sobbing right along with him, three years of grief spilling out of him being washed away by relief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>